Pranks
by Samirine
Summary: 3rd Chapter Up! new and improved--or at least changed! Harmless pranks between the ronins (and what happens when you tick off Ryo & Rowen)
1. The Rainy Day revised

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or the Samurai Troopers.

Hi! Anyway, decided to update, and change now that I have reeducated myself on our fine Troopers.  For all you YST fans, sorry this is RW.  I will get around to posting a Trooper story later. (btw Byakuen is White Blaze.  That's what he's called in the Japanese version, YST, and I like it much better than White Blaze, so it stays.)

Anyway, read, enjoy, and of course Comment! 

Oh yeah, the stuff in all caps is in italics and the stuff like this is thoughts.

"Man I am so bored!" It was raining and the Ronins were stuck inside. All but Ryo were busily engaged. Sai was watching the rain fall and drip down the windows like a little child. Rowen was curled up with a new book. Sage had enshrined himself in the upstairs bathroom and was trying different hairstyles. Kento was trying to beat 'Ultimate Tetris' level whoknowswhatbynow on his new gameboy. Byakuen was lying on the floor watching Ryo pace through half closed eyes. Ryo was edgy, rain made him nervous anyway, but not that, he was stuck inside; having failed to distract Rowen from his book, or any of the others for that matter, he was saved from going loudly insane by the timely arrival of Sage. He was walking slowly and proudly down the stairs to show off four hours of work, when Ryo nearly tackled him. "Hey Sage! Wanna play soccer?" Sage gave him a disdainful look.

"Ryo-"

"Yeah?"

"It's raining."

"So?"

"So I will get wet, and dirty, and-"

"And?" Ryo prompted.

"I'll mess up my new hairstyle!"

"What new-oh, THAT new hairstyle." Ryo for the life of him couldn't see a single change. "It's, uh, nice," he said finally.

"I thought so," replied Sage. Ryo sighed, this wasn't getting anywhere and he was still bored.

"You want to play a game?" Noticing the strange gleam in Sage's eye he hastily added, "Anything but Go that is." Sage frowned. He LIKED Go. Was it his fault he beat Ryo every time?

"How about hide-and-go-seek?" he offered.

"Sage!" Ryo gave him an aggrieved look. "The only reason you want to play that kid's game is because YOU can sense where people hide! Let's actually DO something, I am so bored!" He was cut off abruptly by three pillows hitting him simultaneously.

"Ryo! Shut up!" the other three Ronins chorused. Surprisingly he actually brightened up at this.

"Hey, you guys want to do anything?" he asked hopefully eliciting a round of eye-rolling. (If this was a manga they'd all sweat drop and fall over. ^_^ ) 

"Sure," Rowen said, setting down his book, as Sai and Sage looked at him in shock. "Scrabble anyone?" Ryo groaned dramatically.

"What is this, a mutiny?" he demanded of the room at large.

"You could help me feed my fish," offered Sai, sounding dead serious.

"I'd be happy to arm wrestle!" exclaimed Kento closely followed by "What?!" as all the others but Ryo tried unsuccessfully to hide giggles.

"Aaaaargh! I'm going to get you guys for this!" screamed or rather whined Ryo as he raced upstairs.

"I swear, every time it rains, he just turns into a little kid," said Sage as he went to check his hair one more time.

"Think we should take him seriously on the revenge thing?" asked Sai worriedly on hi way to the kitchen.

"Naa, he'll get over it." The famous last words thought Ryo darkly from the stairwell.

________

Alright, so I already got +4 reviews and RR exists (see the little chapter button?)

~Sami     ^_~ 

Please comment! I might write a second chapter (Ryo's Revenge?!) if I get four comments!

~Lady Samirine


	2. Ryo's Revenge revised

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers.

Updated: So I fixed some stupid stuff that I messed up last time.  (If you don't know I'm not telling.) Hopefully it's better now and as always, review and ye shall receive.

Ok, here goes, same deal with the thoughts as in Chapter 1. I loved getting all the reviews; it made me feel so special. Seriously! Anyway, just one teeny tiny request, suggestions please! Thanks, read, enjoy and Review! =^_^=

"Hey watch it!" cried Rowen at Sage's retreating back.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sai as he slammed past them into the house. 

"If I didn't know better I'd say he got dumped!" said Kento. Suddenly they heard,

"RYO! I am going to KILL you for this!" Exchanging surprised looks they followed the sound to the kitchen where Sage was looking in the mirror and yelling. 

"Sage man, what's wrong?" ventured Rowen.

"What's wrong? What's WRONG?! Look at this!" He turned around and they saw his left eye was nearly swollen shut. "I won't be able to go on a date for at least a week even with my healing powers!"

"What happened?" asked Sai sounding concerned.

"She HIT me!!" even now he sounded disbelieving. "And it's all Ryo's fault. RYO!!" 

"Ryo?" mouthed Kento to Rowen who shrugged.

"He changed my calendar!" whined Sage. "I didn't know her name was Kimi and not Michi! What?!" he demanded as the others started laughing. 

"You, you—" sputtered Rowen.

"Well I bet you won't think it's so funny when he plays his prank on you!" griped Sage and went to put ice on his eye.

"Hey he went to visit his cousin, remember?" said Sai. "We're safe for a little while at least."

***

That night at dinner everyone commented (as usual) on how good dinner smelled. "This had better be as good as it smells!" cried Kento and reached for a bite. FWAP! The spatula hit him across the knuckles.

"Use the tongs Kento," warned Sai.

"Yes Mother."

"Wow, that was exceptional Sai," said Rowen and rubbed his stomach.

"Thanks, but wait, there's dessert too."

"Dessert?! Let me at it!" yelled Kento.

"Here, it's chocolate cake, your favorite."

"Oh yummy, yummy!" Kento fell on the cake like a starving man. Suddenly he jumped up and ran to the bathroom where they could here him spitting it out. 

"Huh?" Then he came out wiping his mouth, and spun around and ran back in. Sai reached out and dabbed a cautious finger into the cake and put it into his mouth.

"Yuck! Salt! That baka, he put salt in the sugar canister!"

"He's ruined chocolate cake for me forever!" moaned Kento from the bathroom. "I can never eat it again!"

"That's highly doubtful," muttered Rowen.

"Hey how come nothing has happened to you yet?" demanded Sage suspiciously still holding a bag of ice to his eye.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just too smart to play stupid pranks on?" he suggested.

"Ha. Ha. Well you won't be laughing for long when you find out what happened to you."

***

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The piercing scream echoed through out the whole house.

"What the--?" demanded Sai as he raced up the stairs. Dashing into Rowen's room he stopped short at the look of rage on the archer's face. "Rowen?"

"I can't believe it! First someone put a password on my computer, then someone stuck a smiley face to the lens of my telescope, and now someone has taken all my books and replaced them with comic books! I'm going to KILL Ryo!" 

"Maybe it wasn't all Ryo," whispered Sage to Kento.

"It took me an hour to get the goop off my telescope! I hope--, what did you say Sage?" Sage gulped (if this was a manga he would sweat drop then turn bright red with a stupid smile.) and offered weakly,

"Uh, nothing?"

"I am going to get you for this Halo!" yelled Rowen and chased him out of the room followed by the laughter of Sai and Kento.

***

In the living room Byakuen raised his head to watch them race by and put it back down on his paws with a sigh. Cubs, they'll never learn.

_________

AN:  Anyway, much better (I hope!).  If you think this should continue I am out of ideas, so suggestions…

~Sami

Well, didja like it? Huh? Huh? Ok, I'll stop being annoying now. I didn't think this chapter was as good as the first one, the separate scenes make it too disjointed, but don't let me influence you… Anyway, hope ya liked it and as always, review please! 

~Lady Samirine


	3. Rowen's Revenge

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers.

"Ryo I'm going to kill you!"

"Huh? What'd I do?" Poor Ryo was the picture of innocence as he dropped his luggage and backed away from the blue-haired Ronin.

"Not now Yaku," Rowen snapped at the growling tiger as he stomped towards Ryo. "You," he jabbed his index finger into Ryo's chest. "You pranked me last!"

"Huh?" Ryo looked even more confused. Completely exasperated by this show of ignorance Rowan threw his hands in the air.

"Well you see Oh Glorious Leader…"  
  
---

Sometime later the others dared to poke their heads into the room. "Everyone still alive? Good, I'm hungry." That was Kento of course. He made his way through the living room towards the kitchen trailing a complaining Sai.

"Kento! You'd better not eat—Kento!!"

Sage looked from Ryo to Rowen, "Everything all right now guys?"

"Sure," agreed Rowen easily. "Ryo agreed to make me chocolate chip cookies!"

"I did n—" Ryo cut himself off at a look from Rowen. "Uhh, right, yeah I did."

"Well Ryo does make the best cookies," said Sage. "Even better than Sai's."

"I do what?" came Sai's voice from the kitchen.

"Ryo makes better cookies than you!" Rowen yelled back.

"Yeah I know. Is he going to make some?" asked Sai. This time he appeared in the doorway.

"Ryo's making cookies?" came Kento's voice as he appeared next to Sai.

"Yes, yes, Ryo's making cookies: FOR ME!" exclaimed Rowen. "So back off!"

---  
  
The next morning a shriek was hear from the bathroom. "Rowen!!!" Sage's aggrieved shout echoed through the house. Grinning at each other Rowan and Ryo exchanged high fives.

"Time to make our getaway," said Rowen as he backed Mia's jeep out of the driveway.

"What color did you use anyway?" asked Ryo later as the two Ronins kicked a soccer ball around the park.

"Oh it's a natural color," said Rowen. "In fact, I'd say his hair should match this grass!"

---  
  
"Cookie baking time!" announced Ryo. "Shoo!" He flapped his hands at the Ronins eating lunch in _his_ kitchen.

"Yes Fearless Leader," mumbled someone as they cleared their plates.

"Okay, I'll be upstairs reading. Let me know when they're done!" cried Rowen as he left.

"You got it!" said Ryo with a wink behind the other's backs.

"Yo! Rowen! Food's done!" Ryo yelled. "Where is that baka? Head stuck in a book; he wouldn't notice if the house fell down." Ryo stomped loudly up the stairs.

"Sweet!" said Kento. "Now's our chance!" He made a dash for the kitchen followed by Sage and Sai.

"I don't know Kento, those are for Rowen."

"So what? We'll leave him some. Come on we can blame it on Byakuen. Hey Yaku! Here!" Tossing a few cookies to the tiger the three boys started devouring cookies.

"Yum," said Sai. "If Ryo's got one kitchen talent this is definitely it!"

"Uh-oh," said Sage. "Hey guys, look what I just found." Turning around he held up a box marked _Laxative Chocolates._

---  
  
At the top of the stairs Ryo and Rowan listened to the cries of horror and laughed. "That'll teach them not to steal other people's food, eh Ryo?"

"Yep, and since I didn't want all my hard work to go to waste, I actually used real chocolate! That box was a fake."

"Oh that's evil! But there will definitely be some left for us!"

------------------

AN: So more than a year later here's the third chapter. A plot bunny viciously attacked me at work and here are the results. Hope you like it!

Sami


End file.
